


Prompt (You and Me)

by btwnrageandserenity



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 02:26:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3633243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/btwnrageandserenity/pseuds/btwnrageandserenity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waking up in the Med ward might not be the best but having the person you love there makes it alright...prompt from tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt (You and Me)

Waking up to the constant beeping of the heart monitor was definitely not how Eggsy wanted to start his day. To be honest it topped the list for being the worst. Blinking back against the bright lights of his room, Eggsy managed a shift to the right in search of water, only to come face to face with Harry Hart.

Well it was more like face to chest, him being in a hospital bed and all, but that’s besides the point, because right next to his bed was Harry. Harry asleep…and wasn’t that a sight to see. Not that Eggsy didn’t have enough experience of catching sight of a sleeping Harry. But there was just something about seeing him sitting up in- what was undoubtedly- an uncomfortable hospital chair, with ruffled hair and a terribly rumpled suit.

Eggsy took a chance to just stare at Harry, in a moment where they weren’t Galahad and Arthur…he could get used to this… minus the hospital bed and the really bright lights and his seriously parched throat.

Leaning towards the right Eggsy tried again for the glass of water next to his bed, hoping in vain that Harry wouldn’t wake…. but of course when dealing with a seasoned field agent, one must get used to disappointment, at least Eggsy figured as he watched Harry jerk awake.

“What…jesus Eggsy, finally awake I see…stop that i’ll get the water for you.”

After a copious amount of water Eggsy managed a smirk and waggling of eyebrows.

“Not looking too gentlemanly are we Harry?”

Watching warily as Harry leaned in, Eggsy broke into a grin as he accepted the kiss from Harry.

“If you ever do something so disastrously risky and end up in the med ward again, I’ll show you just how ungentlemanly I can get.” Harry whispered as he leaned in for another light kiss, sifting his fingers through Eggsy’s hair.

“Is that a promise bruv?? Cuz it don’t sound much like a threat.” A cheeky grin spread over Eggsy’s face as he took in the unamused look on Harry’s face.

“Trust me you don’t want to find out.” replied Harry as he moved from away, adjusting his suit and tie as he made his way to the door.

“Wait a min are you just gonna leave me here??!” cried Eggsy

“Well I’m sure you need the time to recover, I wouldn’t want to hinder your progress.” stated Harry, pleasant smile appearing on his face as he closed the door behind Eggsy whining cries, but not before bidding Eggsy goodbye and promising to visit later. It was always important for one to remember ones manners.

**Author's Note:**

> Come join me on tumblr at btwnrageandserenity or twitter @Anitadanh


End file.
